lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Rivendell Wanderer
|attack strength = 2-4 |alignment = High Elves |spawn = Wanders across different biomes, comes from Rivendell |drops = Elf bones, Miruvor, Lembas |alignment needed = +75 with High Elves |buys = Orc bones, Troll bones, Warg bones, mugs, feathers, string, iron ingots, Mithril nuggets, wheat, , etc. |sells = Products from Rivendell, such as Miruvor, Lembas, Rivendell armour and equipment, etc. |health = 30 |added in =32}} The Rivendell wanderer is a trading NPC who comes from the land of Rivendell. Like Dorwinion merchants, or Galadhrim wanderers, Rivendell wanderers do not live in structures - instead, they wander Middle-earth, and the appearance of a Rivendell wanderer nearby is a rare and exciting occasion. They can be easily distinguished from normal Rivendell Elves by their dark blue hood and cape bearing silver filigree. These traders can be found in their homeland as well. Behaviour Rivendell wanderers wander throughout Middle-earth. They do not seek out targets to attack as normal Rivendell Elves do; however, if they are attacked by something they will defend themselves using their dagger. After defeating a foe they will heal themselves by drinking Miruvor and eating Lembas. They are accompanied by a small company of Rivendell Elves on their travels. Although - like all Elves - the traders are strong and capable warriors, they may sometimes be overwhelmed by hordes of Orcs or other evil creatures. When a Rivendell wanderer dies, their death is announced via chat message like a player's would be. If you wish to keep your Rivendell wanderer safe without a doubt for the duration of their visit, it is recommended that you build a small structure for them to stay in. Spawning Rivendell wanderers can visit most regions of Middle-earth, including, but not limited to, the Shire, Gondor, Rohan, Fangorn, and the Iron Hills. Places they will not visit include evil-dominated areas such as the Misty Mountains and Mordor, as well as abandoned areas such as the Dead Marshes. They can only spawn on grass blocks with enough air space above to fit in. When a trader arrives nearby, it is announced with a message. Rivendell wanderers stay in a region for 40 minutes and then continue on their journeys -- so if you want to trade with them, don't take too long in doing so! They will also announce their departure one minute before they are due to leave. Traders do not appear often: after one has gone, it may be as long as a few hours before another one comes visiting. Trading In order to trade with a Rivendell wanderer your High Elven alignment must first be at least +75, or they will refuse to trade with you. Items they sell include Rivendell equipment, Rivendell armour, and other trinkets from their homeland of Imladris. They may also have some valuable food and drink, such as Miruvor or Lembas. You may sell them various materials, such as iron ingots, string, and glass bottles, which they need for creating their Elvish products. They also seem to express an interest in acquiring the bones of evil creatures you have defeated - whether this is for growing trees, or simply as an assurance that you have played your part in ridding Middle-earth of evil, is a mystery. Upon trading with a Rivendell wanderer, the player earns the achievement "Treasures of Imladris". Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your wanderer is giving you a good deal or not. Each Rivendell wanderer will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every wanderer as each Rivendell wanderer will not want to purchase every item listed below. Speech Bank The Elves of Rivendell, like most other factions, use trade in many ways. This trader wanders Middle-earth, with a small entourage, seeking friends with which he can trade. However, they will not trade with anyone, as any passing Orcs know. Friendly *Greetings from the land of Imladris, Person! *The treasures of Rivendell may be bought for silver coins. *If you desire Elven crafts, I could exchange something for silver coins. *Do you wish to trade, Person? *The sea calls me home, but I value silver coins as much as the next merchant. *Greetings, Person. Perhaps you have something to trade? *I am a High Elf of the folk of Lord Elrond. *I shall soon be leaving these shores. *I bring you the craftwork of the Elves of Rivendell! *Mae govannen, Person! Do you wish to trade with me? *I have travelled far and wide... and now I come to you! I have many treasures that will interest you, Person. *I hail from Imladris, and I bring many gifts and treasures with me! *You have not seen beauty until you have beheld the valley of Imladris, Person! Neutral *If you wish to trade, you must enact some more good in the world. *I only offer the crafts of the Elves to those we can trust. *If you seek to trade, Person, I suggest you prove your worth. *Are you Elf-friend, Person? *The sea calls me home. *I shall not tarry long in this land. *Prove your allegiance to the Elves of Rivendell, and then I may trade with you. *I cannot be certain that the Enemy has no hold over you. *My mind tells me to trade with you, but my heart does not yet trust you, Person. *You are not yet a friend of the Elves of Imladris. *Do more good in this world and then I shall trade with you. *I do not trust any stranger that I meet. You need to prove yourself to my kin first. Hostile *You are not welcome among the Elves, Person. *Lord Elrond is no friend of yours. *Those such as myself do not hold those such as yourself in high regard. *You are no friend of the Quendi; that much is plain to see. *Were you to set foot in Imladris, I guarantee you would regret it, Person. *You are in the service of the Enemy! *I share neither silver nor the craft of Elves with the likes of you. *Begone, servant of evil! *I should rather die than give you any of my goods! *No evil hand may touch the precious tokens that I carry! *My kin would rather perish than ally with the servants of the Nameless One! *Go back to the shadow whence you came! Departure *My longing for the sea grows ever deeper. I think I shall be leaving soon. *My time here is almost at an end. *I shall not stay in these lands much longer. *The time has almost come to move on. *I will not tarry here forever. *The wind is calling. I must away soon. *If you wish to trade with me, you should hurry. I will be leaving soon. *I will have to depart soon. *Do you hear the sea calling? I shall soon leave these lands. Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Elves Category:Traders Category:Good Category:Travelling Traders Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Rivendell Category:High Elves